There are many portable devices available for cooling individual serving sized beverage containers, such as bottles and cans in the range of twelve to sixteen fluid ounces. Such devices are known by names including coolers, ice chests, drink boxes, and the like. Coolers of this type range in size form small sizes appropriate for a "six-pack" of cans and a small amount of ice to much larger sizes capable of cooling many six-packs or a varied combination of beverage containers and other foods.
In recent years beverage bottlers have made soft drinks available in two liter sized bottles formed of pliable plastic. Such bottles, while economical and convenient in many respects for bottlers, merchandisers, and consumers, pose some problems because of their size, shape, and weight. One particular inconvenience of a two liter bottle is that, while it contains somewhat less than a six pack of twelve ounce cans, the shape of a two liter bottle is such that it does not fit in a six pack sized cooler. Consequently, a consumer wishing to take approximately a two liter or six pack amount of a soft drink on a picnic, sporting event, or the like must place a two liter bottle in a relatively large ice chest, drink a lukewarm soft drink from an uncooled two liter bottle, or buy a six pack and place it in a conveniently sized six pack type cooler.